milmofandomcom-20200223-history
Weapons
Weapons in MilMo are used to fight monsters. They are classified into two types: Main Weapons and Offhand Weapons. Weapons vary mainly in appearance, but they have statistics that differentiate them, which are represented by star ratings out of five (★★★★★). ]] These attributes are: *'Attack': Physical damage. *'Magic': Magic Damage. *'Speed': Speed of weapon *'Range': Range of weapon. Statistics Guide *'Attack': The normal amount of damage. *'Magic': The amount of magical damage. This only applies to monsters who absorb magic damage. This includes Imagination Devourers and Wurmlings *'Speed': This is measured by checking how many times you've swung your weapon in the space of a second. This is measured by counting the number of swings over a longer period, such as 5 minutes and then dividing the number of swings by the number of seconds. *'Distance': The range of the weapon. Swords and other melee weapons range from to while distance weapons possess more. Obtaining Weapons There are three ways to gain good weapons: * Hard work : You can use the weapons you find inside the game and turn them into Epic Weapons. This takes some time and requires a lot of dedication and hard work, but it is possible. In this process, you can turn a sword, axe, bow or basic club into something extremely powerful. It is intense work but in the end, you will have a weapon capable of dealing magical damage! * Lockboxes and Mystery Boxes : When opening a Mystery Box there is a chance to get a Dragon Bow, Flying V Axe or a Legendary Weapon. In the Lock Boxes, you can find a Legendary Weapon, but you need a key to open a locked box, and the keys can be bought with coins. * Cash Shop : In the Cash Shop, players can find everything, including weapons. Some of them, like Heroic Weapons, can be purchased with both June Cash and coins, while others can be bought with only June Cash. The only magic weapon that can be bought using coins is the Celestial Blade. List of Weapons There are 6 subtypes of weapons; Bows, Guns, Swords, Axes, Clubs and Wands. Bows Bows use Arrows as ammunition. * Adventurer's Bow * Dragon Bow * Epic Bow * Guard Bow * Heroic Bow * Legendary Bow * Rusty Bow * Safir Bow * Sinister Bow Swords * Adventurer's Sword * Celestial Blade * Doom Blade * Epic Sword * Fencing Sword * Fishing Knife * Frost Blade * Gladiator Sword * Heroic Sword * Jeweled Sword * Legendary Sword * Lockbox Keysword * Magma Blade * Ornate Cleaver * Pencil * Pirate Cutlass * Rusty Sword * Safir Sword * Sage Oak Sword * Samurai Sword * Screw Sword * Sinister Blade * Storm Blade * Tech Sword * Tidal Blade Axes * Adventurer's Axe * Cursed Scythe 2014 * Cursed Scythe * Epic Axe * Flying V Axe * Heroic Axe * Legendary Axe * Runed Axe * Rusty Axe * Sharp Axe * Sinister Axe * Tribal Spear Clubs Unlike other weapons, the clubs are the only weapons that cause a knockback. *'Knockback' is a mechanic in which the enemies are flung away when attacked, and can be killed if pushed off a platform. Some enemies are immune to knockback, particularly Bosses. * Adventurer's Club * Anchor * Baseball Bat * Epic Hammer * Frying Pan * Heavy Hammer * Heroic Club * Heroic Club * Ice Hockey Stick * Icicle Club * Knight's Mace * Legendary Hammer * Magic Mandolin * Parasol * Rusty Club * Sinister Hammer * Stick * Tambourine * The Puzzle Club * Viking Hammer Guns Guns use Cells as ammunition. Some guns use more than one cell per shot. * Epic Ray Gun * Heroic Ray Gun * Laser Cannon * Legendary Ray Gun * Light Gun * Sinister Gun * Snow Gun Wands Wands use Mana as an ammunition. * Epic Wand * Legendary Wand * Rose Wand * School's Wand * Sinister Wand * Skull Wand * Wizard's Staff Offhand Weapons Offhand Weapons are weapons that are used on the player's left hand, giving small bonuses of Damage, Defense, or Regeneration and also reduce the cost of Gems used by Class Skills in half. Attack * Knight's Dagger * Broad Blade * Tech Dagger * Hunter's Knife * Horrendor Dirk Defense * Bronze Buckler * Wooden Shield * Dragon Shield * Guard Shield * Safir Shield * Star Token Shield Regeneration * Gem Rod * Aid Book * Stark Wand * Root Rod * Medic Bag pt-br:Armas Category:Weapons